A conventional wireless network may operate in one of two distinct modes: an infrastructure mode and an ad hoc mode. In the infrastructure mode, a mobile unit (“MU”) transmits wireless signals to other MUs via an access point (“AP”). The MU utilizes a maximum power level when transmitting to the AP, regardless of the proximity to the AP, consuming a significant amount of battery power and potentially causing interference with communications between one of the other MUs and a further AP. In the ad hoc mode, the MU communicates directly with another MU, i.e., without use of the AP. However, the ad hoc mode cannot typically support a large number of MUs, and these MUs, while in the ad hoc mode, cannot bridge to the wireless network (e.g., a WLAN) or the Internet, limiting functionality. Therefore, there is a need for an improved network architecture.